


Unforgettable

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Amnesia, First Meetings, Hospitals, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: “Oh good.” Adam started and blinked his gaze over to where a guy sprawled in the chair at the end of his bed. “I’ll let Gansey know you’re not dead,” the guy continued, oblivious to Adam’s internal panic.--------------------------------------A Pynch first meeting with bonus amnesia.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Kudos: 46





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from hklnvgl on tumblr - Pynch amnesia fic.

Adam’s head was pounding and his neck was stiff and there was a searing light on the other side of his eyelids. He didn’t want to open his eyes, not so much because of the light, but because he was pretty sure he was going to see a hospital room.

He opened his eyes anyway. He was in one of those semi-rooms in the ER, separated from the nurses’ station by a curtain. Well. At least that meant they probably weren’t expecting him to stay overnight.

“Oh good.” Adam started and blinked his gaze over to where a guy sprawled in the chair at the end of his bed. “I’ll let Gansey know you’re not dead,” the guy continued, oblivious to Adam’s internal panic. The guy looked sharp and handsome and dangerous. And unfamiliar.

“Should I know you?” Adam asked cautiously.

“Shit, man--” the guy snarled, but something in Adam’s face must’ve made him stop. “We met just before Gansey’s ghost-hunting shit fell off the shelf and brained you?” He said more cautiously. “I’m Ronan Lynch.”

Adam recognized the name, at least. But he didn’t remember meeting Ronan, or-- “I got to Gansey’s house,” he said slowly, “And then I woke up here. Don’t remember anything in between.”

“Shit,” Ronan said again, more of a sigh this time. “Be right back.” He disappeared through the doorway. Adam heard muffled conversation at the nurses’ station.

A nurse came in without Ronan. She asked Adam a few questions as she checked him over. “And you remember what’s happened since you woke up?”

“Yeah, I-- yeah.”

“Well, Adam, it sounds like you’ve had an episode of transient global amnesia. The good news is it probably only lasted a few minutes, from what your friends have told us.”

Adam swallowed. The thought of losing memories was deeply uncomfortable, even if it was just a few insignificant minutes. “Will I get them back?”

“You don’t form new memories during a TGA episode,” the nurse informed him gently.

“Oh.”

She patted his shoulder. “I’ll have your friend come back now.”

Ronan entered the room with more caution than seemed necessary and eyed Adam warily. “What’s that look for?” Adam asked. He remembered that he didn’t remember their first meeting. “Did something happen that I don’t remember?”

“Uh.” Ronan paused his journey back to the chair and stood beside Adam’s bed, chewing some leather bands around his wrist. “I might’ve kinda made an asshole joke to you.”

“Then we’re both lucky I don’t remember.” Adam tried for humor. “You can tell it again and it’ll be just as funny.”

Ronan plopped back into the chair. “Nah. Wasn’t actually that funny.”

“Okay,” Adam said. “Tell me how come I haven’t met you before, then, considering you live with Gansey and all.”

Ronan’s face turned red. Adam thought he was going to like this explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple people have asked for me to continue this fic, so there's a good chance of more chapters someday!


End file.
